Mystique (Iron Man's Exiles)
Mystique is a shape shifting mutant. History Slave As a young twenty year old, Mystique was still developing her powers and getting more use to them than she was at earlier age. Mystique took on the identity of Jen Glemos while arriving in a town, in an attempt to pursue a job. She spent most of her time applying for work before being caught shapeshifting by Bruce Banner. She was told by Bruce that her secret would be safe with him, which made her feel less scared. Working as an Exile At some point, Mystique joined the Exiles led by Iron Man. She was given the task of defeating the Good Men. She tried to do this by posing as a member of their team, Luke Cage. She took his form and busted out captured member of the Exiles, Venom. Disappearance Shortly after joining the Exiles, Mystique grew tired of her leader. She tried to convince the other members of the team that Iron Man was not a good leader, but, was quickly ignored by the rest of the team. She mysteriously left the team right before a very noteworthy fight with The Good Men. It was later discovered that she was working secretly for Iron Man, who was serving time in jail, to spy on the Good Men. She posed as Daredevil this time and left hints to being herself, such as her out of character talk to Kitty Pryde about their relationship while posing as him. Leaking Information Soon after posing as Daredevil, Mystique started to leak information to her original boss, Magneto. She had gotten herself into an alignment with him after he told her that she was his most valuable accomplice and warrior. She took this to heart and used her position in the Good Men to tell Magneto of the team going to the Xavier Mansion for training. She chose to stay at the base, possibly to learn how it functions and to get the gist of it. While at the base, she was visited by Iron Man. She pretended to be Daredevil and claimed that she had no intention of fighting him. However, Mystique's disguise did not fool Iron Man and the metal former prisoner attacked Mystique with everything he had. Mystique tried to call in the rest of the team, but was not able to do it, most likely due to Iron Man frying the base's signal. She angrily attacked Iron Man back, before surrendering. However, Mystique attacked him right after he turned his back and took him as her prisoner as well. Iron Man contacted his Exiles and they took Mystique prisoner. He soon rewrote her memory into believing he was her master. Imprisonment When Iron Man returned for her, they went to Co-Existence, where Iron Man was killed and the others were arrested, except for Venom. She easily posed as Nick Fury and escaped, creating a fake life for herself. Return to the Exiles After forming his new Exiles, Iron Man returned to find her operating as the Thing. She rejoined the Exiles, leaving the Fantastic Four to wonder where the real Thing was. Iron Man had developed a personality change and he had Mystique become his personal slut, each time they had sex making her take the form of a different heroine. Ultimation Iron Man took his Exiles to a reality where they fought Wonder Woman's Exiles and they killed Batwoman. Wonder Woman then took Mystique prisoner. They arrived in a world where the Zombie Apocalypse was currently happening. After Hawkeye and Yellowjacket were infected, Mystique and Wonder Woman abandoned Juggernaut and joined Spider-Man's Exiles, where they formed a relationship. When Iron Man's Exiles found them, a battle ensued and Mystique was one of the surviving seven. However, since the Hulk did not want to join, he left. Category:Red Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Iron Man's Exiles Category:LGBT Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Murderers Category:Shape Changers Category:Transgender Characters Category:Mutants Category:Level Five Mutants Category:Spider-Man's Exiles